Le Labyrinthe de Dédale
by Dray-Chaan
Summary: Mini-fanfiction sur le tome quatre de Percy Jackson. Différente situation dans le Labyrinthe, assez humoristique et puis, un peu de romance !
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson – Mini-fiction – Humour – Amitié – Romance.**_

**_Percy Jackson – Annabeth Chase – Grover – Tyson. _**

**« Le Labyrinthe de Dédale. » **

* * *

_Partie première « __**Baam !**__ »_

Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours que nous étions entrés dans le Labyrinthe de Dédale et, qu'aucun de nous n'arrivaient à se repérer dans ces immenses couloirs sombres. Aller savoir si un quelconque Dieu était contre nous mais, les lampes torches que nous avions prise avaient finis par nous lâcher. Résultat : le noir total et depuis, nous avançons sans vraiment voir où nous mettions les pieds.

Annabeth était en tête de notre petit groupe et, elle affirmait savoir où elle allait, malgré ces ténèbres. Bien sûr, c'était faux. Alors, de temps en temps, Grover et Tyson donnait aussi quelques indications puisqu'ils sont capables de sentir l'odeur des monstres. Si bien que, jusque-là, nous nous en sortions pas mal même plutôt bien, je dirais.

_BAAM !_

- Aïe, aïe, aïe gémis-je. Ma tête …

- Percy ? Ça va ? S'enquit Tyson en me cherchant à tâtons au sol.

- On va dire que oui.

- Comment t'as fait pour finir parterre ? Me demanda Grover.

- Va savoir, soupirais-je en frottant ma nouvelle bosse à l'arrière de mon crâne. Annabeth, t'es là ?

Seul le silence nous répondit et j'ai commencé à paniquer. Elle était juste là, avec nous, quelques instants plutôt, elle n'avait pas plus disparaître comme ça. Quand même. Ni même continuer sans nous puisqu'en face, c'était un cul-de-sac. A moins qu'elle ait traversé le mur ? Où était-elle donc passée ?

En un éclair, je me suis relevé mais, j'ai chancelé un peu à cause de ma nouvelle blessure et j'ai attrapé mon stylo bille et ai dégainé _Turbulence_. Sa lame c'est étendu dans toute sa longueur et le bronze à donner un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres du Labyrinthe. Aucun signe avant-coureur qu'un monstre avait déboulé de nulle part et enlevé Annabeth.

- Baisse la tête, Cervelle d'Algue.

- Puits-de-Sagesse ? Où ?

- En bas ! Vers le bas !

J'ai décidé d'écouter l'ordre qu'Annabeth (j'ai supposé que c'était elle), m'avait donné et j'ai abaissé _Turbulence_ vers le sol en même temps que ma tête. Un trou était présent dans le sol. Je me suis allongé et ai passé ma tête dans ce dernier : Annabeth était bel et bien là, à quelques mètres de nous.

- Le Labyrinthe continue par ici, a grommelé la fille d'Athéna. Venez.

- Ça sent le monstre, est intervenue Tyson.

- Par où ?

- Derrière nous, a répondu Grover.

- Et ils arrivent vite, très vite !

- On saute !

Ni une, ni deux nous avons sauté dans le trou un par un et le plus vite possible. Je me suis écrasé à quelques pas d'Annabeth qui a pouffé de rire Grover à atterrit sur ces deux sabots et Tyson a provoqué une mini secousse en touchant le sol. Une fois que je me suis relevé, nous avons tous détalé comme des lapins et les monstres se sont empilés à l'endroit où nous étions quelques minutes avant, complétement sonné.

- Nous vous arrêtez pas, a hurlé Annabeth.

Faut pas nous le dire deux fois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires. J'ai pris en compte les remarques, et j'essais d'améliorer mon histoire. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas très bien fait comprendre mais, cette fanfiction sera assez courte, étant donnée que c'est une ' ****_mini-fanfiction_**** '. Je compte faire dix chapitres, maximum. J'espère que pendant ce temps, vous aurait tout le temps d'apprécier ma fanfiction et de bien rigoler. ****_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

« _**Le Labyrinthe de Dédale.**_ »

**Partie Deuxième « ****_Paaf !_**** »**

A mon avis, ça faisait un peu près plus de trois heures que nous avions emprunté le chemin d'Annabeth et, pour le moment, aucun incident n'était survenu. Bien sûr, c'était toujours dans les moments où je pensais que tout allait bien que tout partait en cacahuète. Un quelconque Dieu m'en voulait et j'en soupçonnais plusieurs, notamment Hadès, qui me gardait une certaine rancune et Héra, malgré tout.

Grover c'est arrêter brusquement, tout comme Tyson et, Annabeth et moi avons été forcé de le faire. J'ai vu mon frère et mon meilleur-ami échanger un regard nerveux avant d'hocher la tête et de se tourner vers nous, l'air grave. Je commençais à flipper et Annabeth aussi, même si elle tentait de le cacher.

- Surtout, ne vous affolez, pas, commença Grover.

Rien que ça, ça vous prend les tripes et j'ai commencé à sué du front.

- Grov' va droit au but, paniquais-je.

- En faîte, on a détecté un bruit bizarre, qui vient vers nous à grande vitesse.

- Et ? A demandé Annabeth.

- Et, il faut reculer, rapidement et trouvé un endroit où se mettre avant de se faire écraser, a complété Tyson.

- Je récapitule : En gros, une boule géante est entrain de rouler droit vers nous et si nous reculons trop, on va se retrouver avec les monstres de tout à l'heure ?

- C'est ça, on répondu mon frère et Grover en même temps.

Sans plus de concertation, nous avons fait demi-tour. J'ai attrapé la main d'Annabeth car, en ce moment, j'avais besoin de sentir que je n'étais pas seul, et je l'ai entraîné à ma suite, devant Grover et Tyson, l'obligeant à courir plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait fait d'habitude.

Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que, plus nous courrions, plus la distance qui nous séparait de la menace détecter par mes deux compagnons diminuait rapidement. Trop rapidement pour une boule géante, qui roulait dans un labyrinthe avec plusieurs sorties. Je n'avais, évidement, pas oublié que nous nous trouvions dans le Labyrinthe de Dédale. Comment pouvait-il être le héros d'Annabeth, avec toutes ces inventions hyper tueuse qu'il avait créé ?

Tyson avait dit, pendant notre discussion qui me semblait à plusieurs siècles maintenant, qu'il fallait trouver un endroit où se mettre à l'abri avant que la boule géante ne nous tombe dessus ou les montres. Parfois, mon frère savait se montré intelligent. _Parfois_. D'autre fois, mon frère faisait preuve d'une certaine naïveté inquiétante : où avait-il bien pu voir une armoire ou une chose dans le même style ? Avait-il oublié que nous nous trouvions dans un labyrinthe avec pour seul décoration des murs noir avec quelques torches ?

- Là ! a hurlé Tyson en pointant du doigt deux grandes boîtes noires.

Ni une ni deux, Tyson et Grover se sont jeté dans la première et j'ai traîné Annabeth à ma suite, la forçant à toute hâte à rentrer dans la caisse. J'ai fermé les deux battants et j'ai soupiré de joie. Nous nous en étions sorties (enfin, je crois).

- J'ai eu le peur de ma vie, a grommelé Annabeth.

- T'es entrée aux Enfers, t'as vu Hadès sous sa forme satanique et, t'as eu le peur de ta vie, à cause d'une boule géante ? l'ais-je taquiné, avec un sourire en coin.

- Ne te moque pas, a-t-elle dit en m'attribuant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

J'ai ris et ai posé ma tête sur son épaule avec un soupire. C'est officiel : je suis mort de fatigue et, là tout de suite j'aurais bien piqué un petit roupillon.

- Ni pense même pas, Cervelle d' Algue, a grogné Annabeth, dangereusement.

Cette fille lisait dans mes pensées.

- Non_,_ ça se sent dans les muscles de ton corps qui se sont décontracter dès que ta tête à toucher mon épaule.

- Cool.

Soudain, j'ai sursauté : un bruit sourd arrivait vers nous. J'avais presque oublié cette boule géante qui nous avait menés la vie dure.

_BLAM_. Un coup dans la caisse qui a basculé en arrière, comme-ci il n'y avait plus rien pour nous retenir et puis, elle a basculé en avant et j'ai fini complètement collé à Annabeth, qui a étouffé un cri de surprise.

- Désolé, me suis-je platement excusé.

- Cervelle d'Algue …

Sa voix était étrangler et ces yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, un mélange de colère et de gêne.

- Oui ? me suis-je risqué à réponde.

_**PLAAF !**_ A mes dieux !

- Fous tes mains ailleurs ! a hurlé Annabeth et je me doutais que ces joues devait être rouges.

- Aïe … pardon, ais-je bougonné en massant ma joue. Je voulais pas …

_**PLAAF !**_ Percy, apprend donc à fermer ta bouche, la prochaine fois. Maintenant, ma deuxième joue était entièrement rouge.

- Frérot ? Ça va ?

- On va dire que …

- Non ! m'a coupé Annabeth.

- Je crois qu'on peut sortir, à risquer Grover.

J'ai entendu deux portes s'ouvrirent et les sabots de Grover claqué parterre et puis, plus rien. J'ai prié tous les dieux qui m'aimaient bien de nous aider. A mon tour j'ai ouverts les deux portes et suis sortie avant Annabeth et j'ai vu sa mâchoire se décrocher : les monstres de tout à l'heure nous avait retrouvé, à notre grand malheur.

- Cool, a murmuré Tyson, ironiquement, j'espère.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ouwaaah ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre à part : Merci, à tous ! J'ai vraiment été surprise de recevoir autant de commentaire alors que deux chapitres, seulement, son parus. Ca me touche vraiment. J'espère que vous apprécierait cette partie trois, plus longue que les précédentes, je crois. ****B'sous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**« ****_Le Labyrinthe de Dédale._**** »**

**Partie Troisième « ****_Stchiiing !_**** »**

Ouais, aller donc expliquer à Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna et d'un prof' d'histoire complètement allumé par l'aéronautique, que son plus grand héros Dédale, fils d'Athéna, était complètement givré, lui aussi, sans vous prendre un aller et retour dans la tronche ou être sûr qu'une fois que vous lui aurait dit, vous ramperais parterre, comme une limace.

Comment ces boîtes noires avaient pu apparaître ? Seul Dédale aurait pu nous le dire. Comment une boule géante avait bien pu débouler sur nous et nous suivre à la trace ? Encore une fois, seul Dédale aurait pu nous le dire. Comment ces monstres étaient apparus dans le Labyrinthe ? Aller demander à Luke, fils d'Hermès. Comment nous sommes-nous retrouver là ? Eh bien, remercier nos parents les Dieux; remercier l'Oracle; remercier Chiron et surtout, n'oublier pas de remercier Cronos, avec un grand sourire.

Comment vous expliquez aussi, que nous étions maintenant pris au piège par une armée de monstres, sans pitié ? Comment vous dire aussi que, c'était notre merveilleux ami Luke, qui nous les avaient envoyés ? Comment vous dire que Tyson était extrêmement heureux que cette armée nous soit tombée dessus ? Comment vous dire que la boule géante de tout à l'heure s'apprêtait à revenir sur nous, pour une raison quelconque ? Et comment vous dire que je voyais quasiment de la vapeur s'échapper de mon cerveau, qui tournait à plein régime pour nous sortir d'ici comme celui d'Annabeth, j'espère ?

En sommes, j'avais _Turbulence_ à la main, Annabeth avait son poignard de bronze, Grover avait sa flûtes de Pan et Tyson allait s'en aucun doute, se battre à main nu. De toute façon, avec sa force de Cyclope il n'allait pas avoir trop de problème (enfin, j'espère). Et, en face de nous quatre se trouvait l'armée de monstre la plus horrible que je n'ai jamais vu !

- Annabeth, murmurais-je, rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu as un plan ?

- Percy, ferme-là et laisse-moi réfléchir.

- Eh ! Frangin, j'en ai un moi, de plan !

- Dit toujours, ais-je dit avec une pointe d'espoir.

- On fonce dans le tas !

Si j'avais pu me noyer au fond d'une piscine, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

Annabeth a ouvert la bouche mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire, j'ai placé ma main devant. Ce n'était ni le moment de l'entendre gueuler sur Tyson, ni le lieu approprié pour faire ça. Grover a glapit et le combat à commencer.

Je me suis jeté sur Grover pour repousser une _Drakaina_, pas du tout sympathique et je lui ai coupé un bras. Elle s'est désintégrer. J'ai vu Annabeth se battre avec plusieurs monstres et, d'un coup d'œil, elle m'a assuré qu'elle s'en sortait. Pour Tyson, c'était la même chose mais, en plus brutale. Grover avait décidé de rester en arrière et de jouer de sa flûte de Pan pour nous aider un minimum.

J'ai slalomé entre différent demi-dieux tout en faisant en sorte de les blessés assez fortement, pour être sûr qu'ils ne se relèveraient pas de sitôt. Bien sûr, je savais qu'à un moment où un autre, je serais amené à le regretté. Certains étaient plus coriace que d'autre et j'ai dû arrêter ma course à de nombreuse reprise pour être sûr qu'ils resteraient à terre un petit bout de temps.

- Percy !

Dans un magnifique mouvement, j'ai asséné mon épée dans le cou d'un demi-dieu et j'ai tourné ma tête à la volé vers Grover.

- La boule ! Elle revient !

Hochement de tête effectué, je me suis précipité vers Annabeth. J'ai foncé dans le tas et, envoyé valdingué quelques montres, avant d'en dégommer d'autres. Je lui ai attrapé le poignet et j'ai vérifié que Tyson et Grover nous suivait. Nous avons détalé dans les couloirs sombres du Labyrinthe, suivit par une armée de monstre, considérablement réduit et une boule géante qui nous en voulait, à mort.

**OwO**

Qui donc pouvait bien m'en vouloir ainsi ? Peut-être Cronos, mais quand même, il y avait tout de même des limites, non ? Peut-être pas, après tout, il avait bien failli manger ces enfants sans pitié. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas s'en prendre à son petit-fils, histoire de s'amuser jusqu'au bout.

- Cervelle d'Algue.

- Hum ?

- Tourne à droite.

Je me suis exécuté sans broncher et j'ai rajusté Annabeth correctement, sur mon dos. Ah oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant des derniers évènements. Vous permettez ? Après c'être enfuie comme des lapins paniqué et affaiblie, Annabeth c'est effondrer à plat ventre. J'ai donc décidé de la prendre sur dos, malgré c'est innombrables protestation et menace de mort. Je sais : il aurait été plus judicieux que ce soit Tyson qui la porte mais, je n'en avais pas envie, pour une raison qui m'échappait et puis, j'étais plus à même de le faire, puisque je la connaissais depuis plus longtemps que lui. Du coup, elle somnolait sur mon épaule gauche et s'amusait à bouger ces doigts sur la base de mon cou. Ça me faisait un effet hallucinant.

Bref. Grover et Tyson allaient pour l'instant bien et essayait de flairé les monstres. Ah oui, eux. Eh bien, une petite poignée nous suivait encore. Aller savoir comment mais, ils avaient dû flaire, eux aussi. Du coup, si on faisait un schéma, une espèce de chenille vraiment pas belle, si on la représentait en grandeur nature, ça donnait ça : nous en tête de queue, suivit par une petite dizaine, même pas de monstre et boule géante qui semblait télécommander, par un mec complètement fou et qui vivait depuis belle lurette dans son trou pommé de Labyrinthe.

_STCHIIING !_

- AAAAH ! Un truc tranchant vient d'passer ! A hurlé Tyson en agitant les bras de part et d'autre.

Je me suis retourné et les monstre avaient gagné du terrain : ils n'étaient pas très loin de Grover et Tyson et pour complété le tout : ils s'amusaient à nous envoyer des espèces de couteaux, vachement tranchant.

_STCHIIING ! _

- AAAH ! Encore un !

Si Tyson continuait de hurlé comme ça et que je continuais à perdre des cheveux, sans être visé, à chaque couteau qui passait, j'allais péter un plomb et soit, ils finiraient tous décapité soit, on finirait tous tailladé comme des poules de ferme. _STCHIIING ! STCHIIING !_ Et maintenant, c'est moi qu'ils visent, pour de bon !

- Encore un !

- Tyson !

- AAAH ! Y'en a plein d'autre !

Je l'ai vu sprinté comme un fou et me dépassé, le visage en sueur et les bras tremblants. Même après m'avoir doublé, il a continué à courir, je ne sais où.

- A gauche, Percy !

Autant obéir à Grover, il y avait peut-être quelque chose au fond et j'espérais qu'on tomberait sur une salle, isolée du reste du Labyrinthe. Papa, si tu m'entends et que tu m'aimes, Tyson et moi, un tant soit peu, aide-nous !

- Percy, y'a une porte qui c'est fermé, derrière nous, m'a hurlé Grover en s'étalant à même le sol.

- Cool.

Papa, vraiment, merci. Enfin, à supposer que c'était toi, bien évident. Mais, je savais que c'était toi, pour une raison quelconque.

J'ai déposé doucement Annabeth parterre et elle m'a gentiment offert son regard le plus noir où, était aussi mélangée une lueur plus douce. Comme-ci, elle me remerciait ou me félicitait, ou autre chose, je ne sais pas. Mais, je sais que voir cette lueur dans ces yeux a provoqué un grognement sourd dans ma gorge et mon ventre c'est contracté, en même temps que mon regard la détaillait.

Et brusquement, j'ai détourné la tête et j'ai regardé Tyson faire une espèce de danse de la joie en murmurant des « Mon grand-frère c'est le meilleur des meilleurs ! » ou des « J'ai le meilleur Frérot du monde et mon Frérot à les meilleurs amis du monde ! ». Qui m'ont tout de suite fait passé l'envie de grogné. Puis, il m'a sauté et m'a étreint, ou plutôt, il m'a écrasé, en continuant de chanter. Enfin, vous voyez le genre ?

Finalement, quand il a bien voulu me relâcher, à mon tour je me suis laissé tomber à terre, à côté d'Annabeth. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule, son parfum m'a fait fermer les yeux et j'ai soupiré : du repos, enfin.

- Bon boulot, Cervelle d'Algue, a murmuré ma coéquipière.


End file.
